With the advent of technology, a user accesses multiple applications to avail different kinds of services provided by various vendors. To access such applications the user has to login using different login sessions. The login sessions include different user interfaces with different user credentials such as usernames and passwords for identification and authentication of the user to access various applications. The user is therefore required to enter separate user credentials for logging into each application. This causes difficulty to users as the user has to remember and maintain different login details.
Conventionally, single sign-on tool exists that enables authorized users to perform single initial sign-on to access a variety of applications across multiple nodes. For example, the single sign-on tool may include a web-based single sign-on tool. The user logs in once and gains access to multiple web applications without being prompted to log in again to access each application. However, a user accesses multiple applications using different web-based user interfaces via uniform resource locators (URLs) which are associated with each application. A single sign-on solution that provides a unified view of multiple integrated applications and facilitates the user to access multiple applications using same user interface does not exist. Further, there is no provision for one application to access a common context in another application in a seamless manner using same user interface.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system and method which facilitates a unified view of multiple applications integrated in single sign-on enterprise solutions. Also, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates managing access to multiple applications using a unified user interface during user's logged in session, without requiring to access the different applications via different interfaces. Further, there is a need for a system and method which facilitates using common features across multiple applications without the need for modifying client device settings. Also, there is a need for a system and method that provides a secured single point of authentication and authorization for accessing multiple applications.